1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for supplying power source. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for supplying power source for providing power source to a plurality of display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus for supplying power source means apparatus for supplying power source required for driving a display device.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a circuitry of a common apparatus for supplying power source.
In FIG. 1, the apparatus for supplying power source 102 includes a boosting circuit 110 and a boosted voltage detecting circuit 112.
The boosting circuit 110 includes a boosting integrated chip 114, and boosts a battery voltage provided from a battery 104, e.g. voltage of about 3.7V to a predetermined voltage, e.g. voltage of about 18V.
The boosted voltage detecting circuit 112 detects the battery voltage boosted by the boosting circuit 110, i.e. voltage of a second node N2 and a voltage of a third node N3, and provides the voltage of the third node N3 to feedback terminal FB of the boosting integrated chip 114. The boosted voltage detecting circuit 112 includes a first capacitor C1, a second diode D2, a first resistor R1, a second capacitor C2 and a third capacitor C3.
The first capacitor C1 is coupled to the boosting circuit 110 and the display device 100, and the second diode D2 is coupled to the first capacitor C1 and the FB of the boosting integrated chip 114. Thus, the first capacitor C1 and the second diode D2 make the voltage of the third node N3 inputted to FB of the boosting integrated chip 114 stabilize.
The second and third capacitors C2 and C3 make the voltage of the second node N2 supplied to the display device 100 stabilize.
The boosting integrated chip 114 adjusts its boosting ratio in accordance with the voltage of the third node N3 provided from the boosted voltage detecting circuit 112.
In brief, the apparatus 102 may provide a predetermined voltage to only one display device 100.
However, recently, a dual panel apparatus such as a mobile terminal and a laptop, etc. employs two display devices, and thus should include two apparatuses for providing power source so as to drive the display devices. Accordingly, the size of the dual panel apparatus may be increased.